


Eternal Nightmares

by Marakoron



Series: Five Years of Freddy's [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marakoron/pseuds/Marakoron
Summary: After surviving the fire at Fazbear's Fright, Logan is overwhelmed with constant nightmares. Upon returning yet again to the old Pizzeria, he comes face to face with his old potential killer and the spirits of the murdered children. Working with his brother and a family friend, he promises to help the children cross over by any means necessary. Taking on the burden brings about more dangerous challenges though, and he's constantly faced with his nightmares, with death around every corner.Follow up to Through the Flames





	1. Haunted

The terrorising screams of children were what woke Logan up. He sat up so quickly in his bed that his head began to spin from the movement. He heard a soft whine by his side and saw the friendly face of his Dobermann, Lucy, with her head pressed on the mattress and her tail swaying slowly. He Pet her head briefly, before holding his head in his hands.

It had been just over a year and a half since the fire at Fazbear’s Fright, and the scars still stung, both Physically and mentally. In the hospital he’d been out cold for days at a time, and weather he was awake or unconscious, he could sense the presence of children. They were never there when he opened his eyes.

His body suddenly tensed up, feeling as though someone or something had hold of him. He quickly whirled onto his knees to face whatever had him.

There was nothing there. He looked down at Lucy, who seemed just on edge. Logan peered at his clock; 2AM. There was no way he’d be getting back to sleep now. With a heavy sigh, he dragged himself out of bed and limped out of his room and into the kitchen. Lucy stayed close to him every step. That was something Logan had noticed. Since returning from the hospital to recover at home, his companion never left his side. Except of course when she had to do her business. But even then she’d be back quickly.

Logan sat down on the stool in his kitchen with a smoothie in his hand. Straight away his mind began to wonder back to his childhood and the fire. He looked down at his prosthetic arm, turning it over and tracing the scars where they stitched his skin together.

“I hate hiding,” He grumbled. He stared out through the window of his small apartment. “The cops still think I started the fire for no reason.” He growled, clenching his fists. “that damn animatronic forced my hand.” He sighed, releasing his hands and pushing his breakfast to one side. Lately his appetite had been on and off, and this was one of those days where he couldn’t eat. He got up off the stool and changed into a hoodie and some jeans.

“Wanna go for a walk?” He asked. Lucy’s tail shook hard and she stuck her butt in the air with a bark. “I’ll take that as a yes,”

The two of them headed out the house, Lucy trotting beside him.

Logan found his legs carrying him to the abandoned mall in the centre of the town. He stopped just outside of the car park. He looked over the place; weeds had sprouted almost everywhere, covering most of the concrete. It had even begun to crawl up the walls of the building. He glared at it.

“Why do you keep coming back? Why me? What did I do?” He growled. He knew he must have had some connection prior to being attacked. He could hear children screaming sometimes, but there’d be none about. The sound of an approaching car echoed down the street. Logan turned around, catching a glimpse of red and blue flashing, but no siren. “Shit, patrol car.” He grumbled, then ran to hide in the nearest building. He crawled through a half collapsed hole in the side of the old mall, catching his back on bits of wire, but ignored it. He climbed to his feet once inside and brushed himself down, pulling off bits of Sticky Weed that had clung to his clothes.

“I hate this stuff,” He grumbled.

Ahead of him something crashed and he looked up abruptly. In the darkness he could see nothing but a very faint light from the skylight. His hands were beginning to shake, but something was telling him to look around. Logan jumped at the feeling of Lucy’s tongue on his calf; looking down he saw his jeans had been torn and he was bleeding. “That’s the least of my problems,” he grumbled.

Regardless, he sat down on the floor, ripped up his hoodie and tied the sleeve tightly around the wound. Once done he got up again and walked further into the mall.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Logan found himself more and more freaked out. His footsteps seemed to get louder and louder as he walked around. Suddenly, Lucy whirled around and began to snarl and bark into the darkness. Logan turned around and followed her nose, his heart racing.

“Maybe its an animatronic?” He asked himself. He then shook his head. “No. They’re robots, and they were burned in two fires, there’s no way its them. Logan get your head out of the gutter,” He grabbed hold of Lucy’s collar and slowly stepped back. She refused to budge though, and the force of her pulling hurt his fingers.

“Ow, Lucy, come on, it’s nothing,” Logan ordered. Lucy ignored his commands. Frustrated, Logan prepared to try and pick up the dog when something flew at them from the darkness. He instinctively ducked, despite the object not coming close. He straightened up again, and stared at the plush toy in front of him. Looking up again, he saw glowing red lights, giving the image of eyes.

“Is someone there?” he called out. No response. “I can see lights,” he said bravely. Cautiously, and not taking his eyes off the red specks, he crouched down and picked up the plush. He looked down at it, turning it over in his hand. “If your trying to send me a message, throwing a Golden Freddy Plush at me isn’t going to help.”

“That’s not Freddy,” a deep, rumbling voice replied. Logan froze. Lucy whimpered and cowered behind her owner. Out of the shadows emerged a very large, very dangerous looking animatronic. Rubbing his eyes, Logan tried to resist the urge to scream and run away. The Golden fur was haunting, and even though this animatronic was clearly a bear, it scared him. Logan looked down at the plush again, this time realising the bowtie and hat weren’t black. They were purple. He vaguely recalled something about two animatronics prior to the restaurant he visited as a child.

“Then… Who are you?” Logan looked up again at the monstrous animatronic.

“I’m Fredbear, I used to be the mascot for my dinner.”

“Wait, your _the_ Fredbear? From Fredbear’s Family diner?… Why can I remember that...” 

“Yes. And judging by the scars on your face you’ve already met Spring Bonnie,” Fredbear replied. Logan snorted. 

“Spring _bonnie_ Was his name? More like Springtrap, at least… that’s what I call him.” 

“Spring _trap_?” 

“Well if you think about it, the spring lock suits were a trap, I know, I was almost- wait a minute,” Logan paused, trying to put something together in his mind. “If your here then… what in the hell did Springtrap try to stuff me into?”

“He did what?” Fredbear’s tone turned into a deep growl. “Has he not learned his lesson? I was there when he was trapped and killed in that Suit. He killed loads of us, and Karma got him back, and he still insists on murdering.” 

“I think that now he knows he’s in something more dangerous than himself, he takes it as an excuse to keep going,” Logan shrugged. “Or at least, he did. I’m pretty sure I finished him off...”

“Finished him off?” Fredbear tilted his gigantic head.

“Yea, he tried to stuff me in a Golden Freddy, or apparently Fredbear, suit and I burned the building we were in down, with him still in it.” 

For a long moment Fredbear just stared at Logan. “Did you see him fall for yourself?”

“no,” Logan shook his head. “I had to get out of there before I burned too, but I did cover the suit in kerosene.”

“Then there’s a chance he’s still around,” Fredbear turned to disappear back into the shadows.

“Wait! How are you here if your suit is ashes?” Logan asked. Fredbear stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around with a grin, the excessively long teeth making it intensely creepy. 

“I’m not here,” he chuckled, then seemingly disappeared.

Logan stared at the empty space for a few moments, then ran towards it. He came into contact with a glass door and it swung open with the force of his run, toppling him to the ground. He winced at the impact and dragged himself onto his knees. The animatronic really had disappeared.  Logan raised to his feet, looking around the empty shop he’d fallen into. It looked like it was to be a clothing store of some sort, but now it was overrun with weeds and webs. While looking around, something touched his shoulder. Instinctively he went to brush it off, assuming it was a spider. 

Instead his hand came in contact with something sharp and he jumped back, shaking his finger. Blood trickled out of a small wound in his finger, and he sucked at the cut. Frowning, he looked down at where the object fell, surprised to find nothing there at all. He looked again at his finger, assuming he’d been feeling things, but it was definitely wounded.

“What the hell was that?” he asked himself. With a sigh he turned to leave the shop, but the door flung closed, trapping him inside. He banged on the door, as though Lucy would be able to help him out. The lock on both sides turned, trapping him. He tugged at the metal latch, but it didn’t budge, almost as if something was holding it shut. Outside, Lucy was backing away from the door, barking and snarling but with her tail between her legs and her ears right back. 

In the shadows he made out the shape of a man; covered in blood and wielding a knife.

“Lucy run! Go get help!” Logan yelled, unsure if she’d hear him through the glass. The Dobermann looked up at him fearfully, then turned and ran. Instantaneously, the man with the knife ran at Logan’s door. This vision was real; he slammed into the door with enough force for Logan to stumble backwards. 

“Get away from me you monster!” Logan cried, stepping back. The man’s sinister grin grew as he unlocked the doors. The image of Springtrap flashed in place of the man as he stepped closer to Logan, and the Ex-officer held back a gasp. “I’m hallucinating! Springtrap was melted to scrap!”

Adrenaline coursed through him as he prepared to either run for his life or fight back. The man lunged. Logan dived to one side and scrambled to his feet to run again. He didn’t look back; just ran for the hole he came through.

“Shit!” He cursed when he reached the wall; the hole had caved in, leaving no exit but the boarded up shutters. Turning around, Logan saw the man was still following him. “I need to run and hide,” he growled. He took off for the main escalators, skidding to a stop on the mossy floor when he saw there weren’t any actual stairs in place. His heart thundered against his ribs when he realised fighting was his only option. He turned around to face the man, standing ready to defend himself from the bladed weapon.

Suddenly the man lunged again, this time Logan was prepared. As soon as the knife came close, Logan moved his body and grabbed the wrist of the man. His old police training kicked in and he smacked the man in the small of his back with his prosthetic arm. The man crumpled in a heap on the floor and Logan took off. He used the rubble from the fallen ceiling to propel himself onto the first floor of the mall, grabbing the collapsed railing. He heaved himself onto the floor, barely managing to avoid further damaging his injured leg.

The man below was beginning to get up when Logan heard heavy breathing and the voice of a child.

“ _You need to run before they get you,_ ” 

Startled, Logan made a run for another door, only to come to an abrupt halt at a hole in the floor.

“Holy shit, this place is literally falling apart,” he commented idly. At this point he just wanted to go home. Down below he saw more monstrous looking animatronics, each representing the ones he knew at Freddy Fazbear’s. He rubbed his eyes and they were gone. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily!” A voice roared. Logan spun around to see an even more destroyed Springtrap climbing onto the first floor.

“You’re supposed to be dead! How did you get here?!” He called out, stepping back.

“You didn’t destroy all of me, idiot,” he hissed. The lower jaw of the skeleton inside the suit was exposed, as well as most of the endoskeleton and what was left of the man’s insides and organs.

“Why are you after me?!” Logan demanded. 

“You know too much!”

“I know nothing!”

The animatronic inched forward. “You were the one that saw me kill those kids,”

“Nobody believed me!”

“But they will,” He snarled, then launched. Logan stepped back again, only to fall through he hole in the floor.

His cry of panic was cut short when he landed on something hard, the force winding him violently. His vision blurred from the impact, and he could barely make out Springtrap glowering down at him, the hole seemingly moving farther and father away.

Refusing to pass out and miss what was going on, Logan forced himself to try and sit up, only to find himself forced back down again. His vision focused momentarily to the image of a small, demonic looking Freddy sitting on his torso. It stared him down, vibrating and making frequent hissing sounds.

If this was a hallucination it was one hell of a bad one.  He began to writhe, despite his failing vision but whatever had hold of him had sharp claws and they dug deep into his skin. Crying out in pain, Logan ceased his flailing. 

“Who are you?! What do you want?!” He looked up at whatever was holding him, right into more red lights. “Fredbear?”

“I’m not Fredbear,” it growled. Logan stared at it until his vision faded completely and he passed out.

 

Something crawled over Logan, startling him awake and upon attempting to sit up, he was met with searing pain in his back. With a gargled cry of pain, he lay back down, scrunching his eyes shut and grinding his teeth; willing the pain to go. Whatever crawled over him before crawled back onto him and sat on his chest, the weight of the small thing surprisingly difficult to deal with.

“C-Can’t breathe,” He wheezed. The weight suddenly left his chest and was replaced with something sharp resting on his sides.

“Will you two get off of him,” someone snapped. Logan slowly opened his eyes but could see nothing except shadows. Two shadows loomed over him and he squinted to try and make out what was causing them. A third shadow moved past the first two with thundering footsteps and Logan realised then what he was looking at.

“Get away from me!” He yelled, trying to shuffle back. The pain in his back was still to great for him to move further than an inch, and he stopped abruptly to lie back down again. He closed his eyes, his heart thundering against his chest. “ _I’m dead_ ,” he thought to himself. The things that were on his sides shuffled away from him, the sound of claws hitting metal ringing in his ears. The sound immediately made him panic and he barely held back a shriek of fear.

A gigantic metal hand made contact with his torso and he was held down to the metal surface he was lain on.

“Let me go!” He cried out. Through his fear, his vision quickly adjusted to the darkness and he made out the monstrous figures of two of the animatronics from his childhood. His good eye widened in shock and he stared at them in terror.

Neither of them moved.

He took the opportunity to let his brain register just what he was seeing. They were definitely the animatronics he remembered, but it was clear the fire had dealt significant damage to them. Most of Freddy’s suit had been burned away, leaving scraps of it still clinging to the endoskeleton, but there was still enough to distinguish him from the others. Amazingly the famous hat was still in tact, maybe with a few holes but it remained on top of the giant head. An ear and the suit’s lower jaw were missing, yet somehow the endoskeleton beneath was still in tact. Barely.

Beside him stood Bonnie, or what was left of him. He was in by far the worst state. All that remained of the suit were a leg and a half, his lower jaw and the back of the mask, including the ears. Everywhere else was exposed endoskeleton and a single hand. The red bowtie still clung to the endoskeleton, and the demonic red eyes were flickering, as if the rabbit was struggling to maintain power.

Both Terrified and intrigued, Logan managed to stutter; “Wh-What happened to you?”

He instantly regretted the question when Bonnie’s response came; a broken and terrifying message.

“Fire. Didn’t care. Let us burn.”

Logan felt his blood run cold and he couldn’t take his eyes off the horrifying creatures before him.

“ _Help us,”_ a childlike voice whispered. Logan quickly turned his head in the direction the voice came from, but there was nothing there.

“Who are you? Why can’t I see you?” he asked. He heard mechanical movement and at the corner of his damaged eye, he saw the animatronics look at each other. Much to his surprise, they looked normal. He looked back over and they were once again broken. Confusion washed over his face and he furrowed his brows. He closed his damaged eye and there was no difference. He then closed his good eye and reopened his damaged eye; they were normal again.

“I think Springtrap broke my brain...” He grumbled.

“He did more than break your mind,” A familiar voice sounded. Logan’s heart slammed against his ribcage at the voice. A flashlight shone against the animatronics, making the ominous white and red glowing eyes a little less intense.

“Kyle! What are you doing here?! And why are you with the animatronics?!” Logan asked.

“He helped us.” Bonnie’s broken voice replied. “Got us out.”

Logan stared at his step-brother. Kyle grinned for a moment.

“What Bonnie said. After the fire at the new restaurant, I was sent to see if there was any evidence to show who started it… which reminds me. You’re case still hasn’t been dropped.”

“I’ll worry about that _after_ this; I’m kinda paralysed by pain,” Logan deadpanned. Kyle chuckled.

“Good point. But yea, inside I found the animatronics in the storage room; they’d just been dumped like the Toys. I knew after Fazbear’s freight these guys wouldn’t get a good rep so I denied they were still around and had a friend help me move them here,”

“You mean, you broke the code?” Logan asked, shocked. His brother was one of the most loyal officers on the force, so hearing he’d broken one of the most important rules was a surprise.

“Well, yea…” Kyle sighed. He sat down on the bench by Logan’s head, propping himself against the wall. “Logan, ever since we were kids I’ve been able to see things, things other people refuse to believe.

“When you told me about the Shadow you saw, I believed you. Because I’d saw a Shadow too,” he glanced at Freddy. “I saw a Shadow Freddy, and it was the single most terrifying thing I’d seen. I didn’t want to tell anyone because I thought they’d think I was insane, and when you told me you saw Shadow Bonnie, I _knew_ I could trust you with this, and that you shared the ability. Do you see the Ghost children?” He asked. His hand raised and he pointed towards Foxy, who was standing motionless beside a counter. Logan furrowed his brows.

“I only see Foxy… or what’s left of him,” Logan admitted.

“ _You can hear us,”_ the child’s voice spoke once again. Logan started. 

“Okay so I can hear them, but not see them. Wait a minute,” he closed his good eye, and the children were clearly visible before him. “Oh, _now_ I can see them,” 

Kyle’s face suddenly appeared before Logan’s and he flinched back. 

“Oh wow that’s… interesting.” the shorter man handed the flashlight to Freddy, and then opened Logan’s eye as wide as he could and looked closely at it.

“Kyle ew, stop it!” Logan protested, pushing his brother’s hand away. “Why are you doing that?!”

“I think Springtrap damaged the nerves in your eye-” 

“No shit!” Logan snapped. 

“...But you can see things other’s cant with it, that’s weird.” 

“So your telling me the eye that’s broken is actually a paranormal visualiser?” Logan frowned. 

“More like a portal,” Kyle grinned excitedly and began to shake his fists in excitement. “Dude this is great!”

“How is this great?!” Logan snapped, ignoring the pain in his back and sitting up quickly. “Springtrap has practically destroyed my chance of a normal life; I have a prosthetic arm, I’m blind in one eye, and I’m emotionally scarred for life after almost burning alive in a fucking fire! How the hell is this great?!” 

The room fell silent, and Kyle’s face dropped. He blinked and looked down at the floor. 

Logan glowered at him. Upon seeing his brother’s forlorn face, the older sibling raised his hand and gently set it on Kyle’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry…”

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have tried to make this a good thing,” he sighed. Logan pulled his brother into his embrace. 

“Well, maybe I shouldn’t have responded the way I did? I mean… mom always said,”

“Make the best out of a bad situation,” They both finished. Kyle smiled. They hugged each other for a long moment. Logan shuddered as something climbed up his back. 

“Don’t freak out, it’s just one of the Freddles,” 

“What the fuck Is a Freddle?” Logan asked. The brothers broke their embrace and the Freddle on Logan’s shoulder fell onto his lap. It picked itself up off its stomach and turned to look up at Logan. 

“Cute, right?” Kyle grinned. Logan looked less than happy. “The animatronics missed being around other children, so I had a friend make these little guys,” 

“Why are they so… scary looking? And did you say _other_ children?!” Logan picked up the Miniature Demon Freddy. 

“Yea. The animatronics were stuffed with the children Afton killed,” Kyle explained. Logan looked at the Four animatronics in the room, closed his good eye and watched as the ghost children stood beside their counterparts. 

“We want to find Michael,” Freddy said; or rather the ghost child said. Logan looked her in surprise. He then bit his lip in regret. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t have saved him,” Logan spoke softly. The ghost children gave small smiles.

“We understand,” Foxy’s ghost said softly. 

“We were all children,” Bonnie’s ghost added. Chica and Freddy’s ghosts nodded in agreement. Logan smiled a little. 

“Thanks for understanding,” he murmured. He closed both eyes and gave a soft sigh. He opened them again with a determined look on his face. “I want to help you all get to the light,” 

“Me too,” Kyle added. He hopped off the counter. “I always promised my brother I’d stick by him through all his decisions, no matter how crazy,” 

“Hey! What’s crazy about wanting to free spirits?” Logan protested. Kyle grinned. 

“What’s stopping you all leaving?” Kyle asked seriously. The Ghosts looked between themselves. 

“We don’t know,” Chica murmured. 

Logan looked between the animatronics, several possible scenarios crossing his mind. Finally he settled on one. 

“Okay, we’ll help you find Michael, that’s our first step. If that doesn’t get you all across, We’ll build you new bodies so that you can at least come out of this dump,” 

“I agree with Logan. I have a few engineer friends who could help repair the voice circuits and little bits in the endoskeletons,” Kyle added. 

Logan shook his head. 

“I think they need a complete overhaul,” he spoke. Kyle gave him a look. 

“The children are too weak to possess anything else; they’re linked to these suits.”

“Then maybe keep the components that are the least damaged.”

“It’s different for every one of us,” Foxy spoke. Logan looked at him. 

“Then we’ll compensate,” 

Kyle nodded in agreement. “But first we need to get you out of here. This place is literally falling apart at the seams; demolition crews are coming in next week to knock this place down.”

“What? Why?” 

“’cause kids keep sneaking in. Last night one ended up in hospital. Plus,” Kyle motioned to Logan as a whole. 

“Most of this was Springtrap, but I get your point,” 

“Springtap is _in_ here. I don’t know how he got in but he’s here,” 

“Oh I know that. He almost killed me _again_ ,” Logan grumbled. Kyle helped his brother to his feet. “Okay, how will we get the animatronics out of here?”

“Same way I got them in,” Kyle snorted. “Come on,” he motioned his head towards the kitchen entrance and lead Logan through the double doors. The Freddles scattered ahead of them and ran back and forth between them and the Pizzeria entrance. “Not that way,” 

Two of the Freddles ran back and clung onto Freddy, while the third ran for the cleaning closet. As Kyle and Logan followed the corridor, the four Animatronics followed behind, their footsteps easily heard in the abandoned building. 

When they made it to the Supply closet, Logan looked up at the skylight. 

“Um, how will they fit through?” He asked. Kyle raised his eyebrow. He then let his brother lean against the wall, and motioned for Foxy to come forward. The Fox limped into the room, and Kyle climbed onto his shoulders. 

“Freddles first,” he said. The three Freddles clambered up Foxy’s frame and onto Kyle’s back. Logan grimaced; their claws made short work of his brother’s hoodie, leaving marks that barely grazed his skin. Kyle straightened, Foxy holding onto his legs; careful not to drive his hook into the skin. 

“You really trust these guys,” Logan grumbled. 

“Because they trust me,” Kyle murmured. He extended his arms up to the skylight, and the Freddles clawed their way through the narrow gap. “Okay you three, I need you to cross the roof and drop down to the mall floor, okay?” 

Logan saw the lights from their eyes move up and down on the wall. 

“Good, you remember Jamie, right? Good, go find him and lead him here, we need him to break the skylight from the outside.” 

When the sound of the Freddles running on the roof could be heard, Logan realised the other animatronics were stood outside the Supply closet, as if waiting for instructions. Kyle wobbled slightly as he lowered to sit on Foxy’s shoulders.

“I hate being so high up,” he grumbled. Foxy slowly lifted Kyle off his shoulders and set him on the floor. 

“They’re a lot more mobile than I remember,” Logan admitted. Kyle nodded. 

“Before the murders, the Animatronics had predefined movements, but now they’re not under that kind of control, they have more freedom to move. And you know children,” He grinned. Logan chuckled.

“Yea, I can’t move as much as I used to,”

“You old fart,” Kyle joked. Logan stuck his tongue out at his brother. “You immature old fart,”

“hey well, life’s too short,” 

“Especially for you,” Kyle’s joking tone dropped. “Sorry,” Logan shook his head with a small smile. There was the sound of footsteps above, followed by a deep shout; 

“Yo Hunters, you guys ready?” 

“Go ahead Jamie,” Kyle yelled up to the skylight. He and Foxy backed up, and Logan used the wall to back up himself. There was a grunt above, followed by the sound of a loud bang. The skylight window shuddered, and after a second hit, the glass shattered. Logan and Kyle covered their faces with their arms when the glass rained down to the floor. 

“One more should do it,” Jamie shouted. He grunted again and brought down whatever he had in his hand down on the frame of the skylight, and it gave out, falling to the ground. “There ya go,” there was a clunk, and then the bald man’s head peered through the gap. Logan flinched, looking away from the bright light coming from the head torch. “Sorry mate,” 

Jamie’s head disappeared again. “Okay, who’s first?” 

“Logan-”

“Wait a minute, why can’t we use the front door?” Logan interrupted. 

“They’ve used like, boat chains to keep it shut, no pliers will cut through there,” 

“Not even Markiplier,” Jamie joked from above. Kyle gave a snort. Logan glowered at him. 

“Sorry. Now come on, do you want out or not?” 

Logan looked back at the waiting animatronics. Was he doing the right thing? He looked back up at the Skylight, where Jamie had his hands hanging through the gap. Before Logan could protest, Foxy’s hand and hook made contact with his legs and he was heaved up. Flailing his arms, Logan desperately tried to keep his balance. Jamie’s strong hands clamped around Logan’s wrists, surprising him, and he was pulled up to the roof. 

“Crawl that way,” Jamie said, pointing to his left. “not to fast though, don’t want to fall off the roof. There’s a ladder for you to climb down. Wait for us at the bottom.”

“What about Springtrap?” Logan asked, fearfully. 

“I haven’t seen him about Logan, you should be okay,” Kyle shouted from below. Logan looked at Jamie, unsure. Jamie gave him a reassuring look. 

“...Okay,” He sighed, then crawled across the roof. He came to the edge of the building and felt around for the ladder. The clunk of his hand meeting the metal startled him, and echoed around the mall. “Shit,” he grumbled. He turned slowly and swung his legs over the side, his feet contacting the metal step with a soft clang. As he slowly descended, he looked around the empty mall for any sign of Springtrap. 

“Come on Logan, you can climb faster than that,” Kyle’s voice interrupted. Logan looked up at his brother, who’d already caught up. Behind his brother Logan could hear metal clunks, and White and red dots began coming into his vision. “Your holding up the line,” Kyle joked. Logan glared at him, then climbed down the ladder, his eyes on his feet and the rest of the mall. 

When his foot touched the concrete ground, Logan jumped off the bottom of the ladder, and held it for his brother. 

The unease of knowing something was in the mall to kill him fed his anxiety like a fire, and he felt his heart racing. Deciding to concentrate on his brother’s safety, Logan looked up as Kyle descended the last couple of steps on the ladder. Jamie was behind him. Over either side of the ladder, Freddy and Bonnie could be seen turning around and climbing over the edge of the roof. Freddy’s arms shook as he tried to keep himself steady on his elbows, and Bonnie’s only hand barely held the weight of his whole frame. 

With simultaneous mechanical groans, both animatronics let go of the roof and fell to the floor with a loud bang.  Upon landing, Bonnie struggled to maintain his balance and stumbled back several steps before falling over. Logan winced as the sound of metal scraping tore into his ears. 

“You okay big guy?” Kyle asked through gritted teeth. 

Bonnie tried to lift himself off the ground, to no avail. 

“ _I will be once I can get up,”_ the ghost child replied. Up above, Foxy and Chica repeated the process. As soon as Chica’s lower torso left the support of the roof, she tumbled to the ground, barely managing to stay on her feet. Foxy, having both hands in tact, easily made it down and helped Bonnie to his feet. 

By the time the animatronics had clambered down, Jamie was already making way for an exit. 

Logan’s bad eye throbbed suddenly and he closed it. “Jamie wait!” He yelled. Jamie skidded to a stop and looked back. “Something’s not right,” 

“What is it?” Kyle asked, then tensed up. The brothers both looked towards the entrance of the mall, where Jamie was headed, and froze. Logan barely made out the rotten yellow fur of Springtrap in the darkness, the red glow from the endoskeleton eyes piercing the shadows. Jamie followed Logan’s gaze and slowly stepped back. With every step Jamie took, Springtrap came further forward. 

The animatronics surrounded the three men, with Freddy standing between them and Springtrap. Logan almost leapt out of his skin when a creepy sounding Toreador March began to play. Freddy’s eyes and endoskeletal spine glowed to the beat of the sound, and the bear slowly paced forward. Springtrap mirrored his movements. 

A mechanical hand closed around Logan’s arm and he was dragged away from the others. 

“Hey!” 

“Trust him! Go!” Kyle yelled. Logan looked back and saw Kyle and Jamie sprinting after him. He found his feet carrying him quicker than he imagined, somehow keeping up with Bonnie. Behind him came a terrifying screech and metal slamming against metal. He didn’t dare look back, just continued to sprint after Bonnie as he made way to what Logan could only assume was an emergency exit. More metal screeched behind him, and Kyle’s voice yelled; 

“Don’t break on us guys!” 

Jamie overtook Bonnie as the rabbit slowed down, and the man slammed his weight against the bar across the door and the door flung open, Jamie stumbling with the sudden force. The sun was just starting to rise outside, and Bonnie was hesitant to follow Jamie outside. Logan’s instinct to survive kicked in and he ran after Jamie.

He dove to one side as a white Van roared to life and reversed suddenly. 

“Sorry!” Jamie yelled. “Bonnie, get in the van!” 

Logan ran to the back of the van and opened the doors, waving his hand for Bonnie to get in. The rabbit stared at Logan. He closed his good eye and saw the ghost child was stuck to the spot. 

“It’s okay. You’ll be safe, trust me.” he tried. 

“It’s okay Bonnie, Logan’s right,” Kyle said softly, coming up beside the animatronic and setting his hand on the metal arm. “We’ll keep you safe,” 

The ghost child and Bonnie both looked at Kyle. Eventually the spirit faded and Bonnie began to walk forward. With some effort, the animatronic clambered into the van. 

Shortly after, Chica ran over, skidding to slow down. She too climbed into the van. 

“Where are Freddy and Foxy?” Kyle asked. Just as the words left his mouth, the sound of metal scraping against concrete ripped through the air. The brothers looked back into the mall, the outside light barely lighting up the inside. Freddy was on the ground, both arms ripped off and eyes flickering. 

“He’s loosing energy!” Chica’s child yelled. Logan ran back inside and dragged Freddy by the suit outside. Bonnie’s hand reached around Logan and grabbed the hole in Freddy’s mask, then yanked the suit onto the van as Logan stepped on. As Logan freed himself from the mass of endoskeletons, he watched as Foxy limped as fast as he could towards the van. Kyle leapt into the front of the van, while Bonnie grabbed one of the doors. Logan grabbed the other door’s handle and stood to one side. 

Foxy leapt into the van just as Jamie began to drive off, Springtrap hot on his heels. Chica did her best to drag Foxy inside with a foot, while Bonnie and Logan grabbed the endoskeletal shoulders. Looking up, Logan spotted Springtrap sprinting after the van and his panic kicked in. 

Ignoring the painful thumping of his heart, he helped the other animatronics drag Foxy the rest of the way in. He stood over the animatronic Fox’s leg and slammed both doors shut. 

But not before Springtrap’s hand  clasped at the air right before his face. 

Logan stumbled backwards, his back coming in contact with something hard. He grasped his chest tightly, struggling to breathe. His heart felt as though someone had reached into him and was squeezing it. The pain rapidly spread to his arms and back and he broke out in a violent sweat. 

“Kyle! Something’s happening!” Bonnie yelled in panic. 

“What is it?” Logan turned weakly to see his brother look between the seats of the van. Their eyes locked onto each other’s and Kyle quickly turned to Jamie. “Hospital, _now!”_ he ordered. Jamie didn’t question it and turned the vehicle around. “Bonnie, lie him down and try to keep him calm,” 

Bonnie nodded and Logan felt himself being lowered to the floor of the vehicle. Chica moved Freddy so Logan had more space to lie down, while Foxy looked on with an aura of fear. The ghost children surrounded Logan, and this time he could see them clear as day. 

“You’re gonna be okay bro, we’ll get you seen to,” Kyle reassured his brother. “Why now, of all times,” 

Logan closed his eyes, trying to stop himself panicking and making th e situation worse. 

“What’s going on?” Jamie asked. 

“He’s having a heart attack,” Kyle explained. 

“Oh Jesus! If it wasn’t illegal I’d go faster,” 

“Well thank fuck the roads are pretty quiet at this time of the morning,” Kyle reassured his friend. “We’ll make it,”

“ _I hope,”_


	2. One Last Visit

Kyle paced outside the hospital, his hands in his hoodie pockets. Just ahead of him, Jamie was leaning against his vans hood with a cigarette in his mouth. The windows of the van were wide open; the higher the sun got the more humid the air got.

“You’re gonna walk though to China at this rate,” Jamie said after taking a puff. Kyle continued to pace, as though he hadn’t heard his friend. “Kyle-”

“I _know_ Jamie. I’m just worried about Logan,” Kyle responded. “After what he’s been through I’m surprised he’s still kicking,”

Jamie finished his cigarette and put it out on the ground. “He’s a tough guy, just like his brother,”

Kyle stopped pacing and gave Jamie a hard stare. “Dude, he was mutilated by a fucking animatronic monster and just had a heart attack,” He grabbed at the strings of his hoodie and pulled at them. “What if he doesn’t pull through? What if Springtrap comes back and-”

“Relax,” Jamie scolded firmly, straightening. “If we stick by him, he’ll be fine,”

“We can’t fight that monster!” Kyle protested. Jamie gave him a firm stare.

“We can’t, no. But _they_ can,” Jamie grumbled, pointing to the van. Kyle stared past his friend at the van, making out Bonnie’s ear moving. “If we fix them up enough we can stop Afton- Springtrap.”

Kyle didn’t look convinced. Jamie rolled his eyes. “I’m with you two every step of the way, I promise,” He looked back into the van, hearing someone call for him softly.

“I’m getting worried about Freddy,” Chica whispered. Jamie couldn’t see the children, but the tone of Chica’s broken voice box screamed concern.

“Yo Kyle, I’m gonna take this lot to the workshop, I think Freddy’s at breaking point,”

“Okay, I’ll get a cab down when I get the chance,” Kyle agreed.

“Don’t stress yourself out,” Jamie nodded. He hopped into the van, and Kyle watched as he drove off. Once the van was out of sight, Kyle headed into the hospital.

He made his way down the hallways, his worry for Logan at the peak of his mind. He didn’t know what triggered the sudden heart attack, but he was going to find out. Anything to prevent it happening again.

His mind wandered to the news of the fires at the Fazbear attractions. He knew Logan was responsible for the Horror attraction fire, but he still hadn’t found what or who caused the restaurant fire. In the back of his mind he suspected it to be Springtrap; but how on earth would he have been there and at the mall at the same time. He knew Springtrap had been at the mall for several weeks prior; he’d heard the news from another officer who’d been pretty spooked by it.

As he stopped to let a nurse past with a berth, Kyle’s mind wondered back to when he’d found the animatronics. The Children’s spirits were so scared; the fact that he could see and hear them had given them some reassurance, but he knew they were still scared. He sighed. Until they knew what was keeping them here, he didn’t know how to help them, and he felt bad for it.

Once he reached Logan’s room, he quietly stepped in. His brother was on life support; clearly his heart was weak from the attack. Part of him wanted to ask what had triggered the attack but he knew that would be a bad idea. Instead he quietly sat on the chair beside the bed. Logan was well under, the only movement being the rise and fall of his chest, and the occasional twitch of his fingers. Across the room his prosthetic arm was leaning against the wall. Looking back at his brother, Kyle noticed his face was bandaged up again; had the wound started bleeding again? Or was it just a precaution?

A nurse stepped in, checked over Logan, then left again without a word. Kyle’s anger began to rise up. The same thing happened after the first Springtrap attack, and they were so… Rejecting of his condition. He distinctly remembered sitting in the ambulance, clutching his brother’s undamaged hand while all the paramedics did was help him breathe. He was bleeding out goddamnit!

Given they’d replaced his arm, but they couldn’t fix his face.

“ _Well. I’m not gonna let the animatronics suffer the way Logan did,_ ” he thought bitterly.

Kyle sat in Logan’s room for what felt like hours, only moving to relieve himself or get something to eat. Eventually, a nurse came in to tell him he was to go home.

Stubbornly, he obliged. He’d been in the hospital all day and he knew he needed to rest. Rather than get a cab to his place, he went to Jamie’s workshop. The lights were still on, which told him Jamie was still awake. That or he was having a wild party. Again.

Kyle rolled his eyes and knocked on the front door. The sound of several chihuahuas barking startled him and he instinctively stepped back.

“Get away from the door you lot,” Jamie shouted from behind the door. When he opened the door, he greeted Kyle with a tired grin. “Yo, how’s Logan?” he asked.

“Still out of it,” Kyle replied half-heartedly. Jamie stepped to one side and let Kyle come in. The three small dogs excitedly ran circles around the two men, before Jamie pointed behind him and they scattered. “He’s alive, but he’s on life-support. I just hope he can pull through,”

“Think he’ll need a pacemaker?” Jamie asked, leading Kyle to the large desk he was working at.

“I hope not,” Kyle looked over what Jamie was doing; there was a chip on the table, a magnifying glass hovering over it with a soldering iron to one side. “How’s the repairs going?”

“All I’m saying is the tech is so _old_ , its no wonder these guys keep breaking down.” He sat back down at the desk and took the soldering iron in his hand. Kyle sat down on a stool nearby and watched his friend work. The animatronics were standing to one side, while the Ghost children lingered around the workbench. One of them looked particularly tired and Kyle could only assume that was Freddy’s Ghost. The rest of them looked tired too, but not nearly as much as Freddy. Kyle sighed softly and leaned his head against the wall.

“Y’know,” Jamie spoke. Kyle looked over at him. “With enough parts I could build whole new bodies for these guys. I mean look at the state of them; the suits and endoskeletons are from the Eighties, its almost the next Millennium.”

“Yea but that could take years. I think just upgrading them would be enough,” Kyle grumbled. “If I can get my hands on something to remake the suits I-” he cut himself off and clicked his fingers. “I have a friend who knows a guy that works in a toy factory, maybe we could get him to help us make the bodies,”

“Hmm could work but wouldn’t we need to pay like… thousands just to borrow his fancy toy?”

Kyle sagged. “Good point...” He looked at the animatronics with a frown. “I wonder how they made the suits,”

“Um, with foam and fake fur?” Jamie said sarcastically. Kyle blinked slowly and glared at his friend.

“Funny. Hmm… Logan is pretty artistic. Maybe when he’s out of hospital, he can make them some new bodies,”

“At least the outside, but if they’re to go outside they’d need something to protect them. Fur and foam are shit against rain,”

“Yea… I mean its summer right now so it’s not too big a deal. Hey, I wonder if John knows anything,”

“John? You mean Michelle’s dad?” Jamie asked. He straightened. “Dude he’s a plumber,”

“Yea I know that, but I heard he was artistic as a kid,”

“And so is Laura, but are you gonna ask her to help?”

“Hell no. Poor girl would be terrified of those animatronics.” Kyle paused. “Okay fine. I’ll do some research into it,” A yawn ripped from Kyle before he could say any more, and Jamie chuckled.

“Dude, go home and sleep before you pass out. I’ll be going home after I finished fixing this chip anyway.”

“ _Please don’t leave us alone_ ,” one of the children whispered. Kyle glanced down at Freddy’s ghost.

“Maybe I could take a couple of you with me… my apartment is tiny though,” he hummed. “Logan’s house is pretty big, especially the garage,”

“Well to be honest mate, I can’t keep them here. I have other stuff I need to work on in here. And my boss would kick my ass if he found four creepy-ass animatronics in here,” Jamie admitted. He turned to the animatronics. “No offence,”

“Okay. I don’t think Logan would mind if I crashed at his place for tonight… come to think of it I should probably move closer to you guys….”

“it’d make it easier for us to help the… kids?”

“Yea they’re children. And you’re right. Okay, I’ll sort out moving, and maybe ask Logan if I can move in with him,”

“Kyle. Go. To. Bed.” Jamie scolded.

“Okay I’m going. You three coming?”

The ghost children nodded, and three of them resumed control of the animatronics. Kyle waved goodbye to Freddy’s spirit and turned to leave. A Freddle scrambled up Bonnie’s leg and clung on. The other two ran after Kyle and clung to his leg.

“Ow, claws,” he grunted. They let go of his legs and instead hugged as best they could. “It’s like having three cats...”

 

After several days of agonising waiting and fighting to get his things to Logan’s, Kyle finally had the time to relax. The hot days were coming in fast, and after receiving the date to return to work, the Police officer decided to make the most of the sun. Even though it was the middle of July, there had been a forecast for a good old storm, but it hadn’t been confirmed when that day would be. He hoped it would be at night. Thankfully Logan’s home was pretty much in the middle of nowhere, and they had a decent view of the nearby mountains.

Bonnie stepped outside, and his shadow startled Kyle.

“Oh holy shit,” he gasped, clutching his chest. “You scared me there,”

“Sorry,” The animatronic apologised. Kyle looked over, frowning.

“What’s up?”

Slowly, the rabbit faced the man. “Will Logan be okay?” he asked. Kyle hesitated.

“I’m not gonna lie, I don’t know. He was… clinging on last time I saw him but...” Suddenly loud music came from the front street, and Kyle jumped to his feet. Bonnie instinctively ran into the garage, squeezing through the small doorway, and Kyle sprinted through the house, startling Lucy. He peered out the front window and frowned.

“Oh god no.” Out in the front was parked a sports car, the window rolled right down.

“Yo Logan, where’s our fuckin’ money?!” the driver demanded.

“ _His money?”_

“What’s he talking about?” Foxy asked, startling Kyle.

“Stop scaring me! And I don’t know. I recognise that guy from somewhere but...”

“Hunter! Get your ass out here!” the man inside got out of the car, grabbed a baseball bat and marched towards the house. “You fuckin’ owe me Hunter,”

Kyle held back a snarl. Just as he stood to go to the door, Jamie’s van pulled up behind. Kyle opened the front door and came to face to face with the man with the baseball bat.

“You ain’t Logan,” the man grunted.

“No. I’m his brother,” Kyle felt his heart racing. The guy was easily a foot taller than him, and had way more mass behind him. “Logan’s not here,”

“In that case,” the man raised his bat and Kyle reflexively threw his arms in the air. “I’ll make sure he definitely gives me my money!”

Kyle’s heart thundered hard as the bat came down quickly and with enough force to knock his head off in one swing.

He braced himself for the impact, but when it didn’t come, he opened one eye. He looked directly into the man’s eyes, which were filled with fear.

“What the fuck is _that_?!” one of the other guys called. Kyle looked up, gasping when he saw Bonnie’s hand holding the bat. The animatronic stared directly at the man, the lack of face mask making him look much more intimidating. Jamie came up behind the man and wrestled the bat out of his hand. He turned around to punch Jamie, but the punch missed and the two men began to fist fight. The bat fell to the floor and Kyle lunged for it, only to be met with a fist in his face.

He stumbled back, holding his now bleeding nose, and glared at the man who’d punched him. The whole group of men had gotten out of the car, fists at the ready. Kyle’s gaze travelled between the group, and then it locked on the first guy who’d attacked. It was one of the criminals his group lieutenant was after.

“Jamie, apprehend him,” Kyle ordered. Jamie nodded, and quickly got the man into a tight headlock. The smaller man then grabbed The cuffs on his belt and slapped them on the other man.

“Yo what the fuck?” one of the other guys growled.

“Ryan Fern, your under arrest for Illegal Drug Possession, assault, GBH and assaulting an officer of the Law.” Kyle growled. Ryan, surprised, glanced up at the man.

“You’re a cop?!” He sounded as surprised as he looked.

“Oh shit, Bail!” one of the other guys yelled, and they took off. Jamie grinned and hauled the man to his feet.

“The ‘bots are in the house, make yourself at home,” Kyle said to Jamie. He exchanged the house keys for the Criminal, and pushed Ryan into the back of his car.

“I thought you were off duty?” Jamie asked, heading for his van.

“I am, but I have the authority to make arrests still. I get in trouble for doing it but it’s not against the law,”

“Huh, that explains why you always have some cuffs on you,”

Kyle nodded and got into the car. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Gonna check on Logan on the way home,”

 

On his way home, Kyle explained to Logan what had happened. Both brothers were relieved Logan was out of the hospital, if a little ticked that he had to be careful. The doctors had informed them that after the heart attack, his heart was made significantly weaker and was advised to avoid situations that would incur a panic attack.

“So you can’t afford to get scares, or exercise for another two months?”

“ _At least,_ so that means no scares from our anthropomorphic friends.” Logan corrected. Kyle grinned.

“They’ll be happy to know you called them friends,”

Logan smiled. “Well, after what they went through, I can understand why they have trust issues. And considering I almost got killed by the same guy,”

“Yea.”

They pulled up in the driveway, just as the forecast storm came in.

“That was good timing. Let’s get inside,”

The two of them ran inside and were Greeted by Jamie raiding the fridge. He lifted his head up over the door and looked at the two.

“I was hungry,” He reasoned. Logan just shook his head and Kyle laughed softly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Logan chuckled. All three of them sat around the dinning table while Jamie ate, and Logan explained what happened.

“So Springtrap almost ripped off your face again?” Kyle asked, a little agitated Logan nodded. “Oh man he’s gonna get it,”

“Get in line Bro. Anyway, the doc’s keep insisting I keep my eye covered to avoid infection but, I went like a year without one and didn’t contract anything,”

“Besides, how will you see the Children with that eye covered?”

“Funny you mention that actually,” Logan started. “I can see them through both eyes now,”

“What?” Jamie and Kyle said at once.

“ _You can see us?”_ Freddy’s ghost asked. He seemed much better now that Jamie repaired the bears endoskeleton. Or at least the motherboard.

“Yup,” Logan replied. The child seemed elated at the fact, and seemed to glow.

“Okay, so what’s our plan?” Jamie asked, finished eating.

“First step is to find Michael. I have a feeling he’s in the Pizzeria still,” Kyle spoke first.

“How do we know he hasn’t crossed over?” Jamie asked.

“He’s got a good point,” Logan added. He then turned to Freddy. “Would you sense someone crossing over?” The child shook his head.

“No. We can witness it but not sense it… So Michael might already be gone,” he whispered.

“Hey, don’t fret little buddy. Even if he has gone, we’ll take care of you,” Kyle reassured him. “Okay, so assuming Michael has gone, then what?”

“We destroy Springtrap once and for all,” Logan growled. Jamie nodded in agreement. Kyle hesitated.

“That could take a while,”

“So we fix the animatronics, give them new suits and the kids can be more comfortable,” Jamie added. The brothers exchanged glances and nodded in agreement. “Means they can stay inside the suits if they wanted, and if we need some extra money we could put on shows,”

“That’s a bad idea,” Kyle put in. “People are still blaming the animatronics for the murders, and right now we have no proof that Springtrap did it. Logan maybe a witness, but as far as the authorities are concerned, what happened on the night of the first fire makes him unreliable.”

“Plus I was a kid, they won’t believe my memory is that good,” Logan put in.

“Dude you practically have PTSD from that,” Jamie frowned.

“That’ll probably go against him too,” Kyle sighed. “Look, lets just do what we can. I’ve got authority in the mall, so I’ll go find out if Michael is still there. If not I’ll find the Golden Freddy suit. Jamie, you concentrate on repairing the animatronics, Logan, think you could build up some suits for them?”

“Yea. Dude you know I love building suits,”

“That’s why I suggested it you dingbat,” Kyle joked. He stood up. “Okay, I’m gonna go and get some investigative work done… in fact I’m gonna see the boss about getting back to work today, being off drives me insane,”

“Workaholic,”

“You know me too well. See you guys later,” Kyle left the kitchen, waving his hand behind him as he left the house.

Later that night, after persuading his team leader to let him back into work, Kyle took a group of three officers, including himself, into the old Pizzeria. His plan was to fine the golden Freddy suit and clarify weather Michael was still trapped there or not.

“God this place stinks,” the female officer complained. “You can tell it’s been closed a while,”

“Yea, you can,” the other officer agreed. He swept his fingers across the wall beside him and grimaced. “There’s so much mould on these walls. This place is becoming a health risk,”

“Hence it’s getting demolished,” Kyle confirmed. Something flashed across his vision and he froze up. “Did anyone else see that?” he asked.

“See what?”

“Something just ran across the hall,”

The two officers exchanged glances. The three of them jumped at the sound of a creak, followed by a loud bang.

“Now I _heard_ that!” the male officer hissed.

“We should split up,” Kyle suggested. “Mark, go investigate the kitchen; if you find a golden Bear suit, gimme a holler over the radio. Jenn, see if you can get the power working in the security office and try to find if anything is here that shouldn’t be. I’ll investigate the noise.”

Part of him thought that maybe Springtrap was inside, and it scared him. The two officers nodded and split in their designated directions.

“I wish I knew how Springtrap even got here,” Kyle growled to himself as he tiptoed through the hallway. He shone his flashlight ahead of him, bracing himself for the slightest movement. Inside the old dinning area, the tables and chairs were starting to decay from neglect, and a couple of them were toppled over.

At the end of the room with the Arcade games, Kyle noticed scrapes in the wall, and headed over to investigate. Running his fingers across the scrapes, he established that they were fairly new, though he kind of guessed since they weren’t there the last time he was around.

Suddenly his radio crackled to life.

“I found the suit, its completely empty though. And… I found something else you should probably see,” Mark’s voice came through. Kyle held the device on his shoulder and spoke into it.

“I’m on my way,” he released the talk button and headed back through the dining area. Just as he stepped foot in the corridor, a thunderous rumble sounded from behind him, as if something big was coming for him. He swung around on his heel and shone his flashlight at the show stage. Nothing. For a long moment, he stood stock still, his heart pounding.

“I’m loosing my mind in this place. No wonder Logan doesn’t like talking about it,” he grumbled to himself. He turned back around and headed into the kitchen. Mark was stood by the door, and the golden Freddy suit was leaning against a bench. Mark pointed to the far corner of the kitchen.

“I thought that suit was in the Haunted attraction?” he asked. Kyle’s blood ran cold. The Springtrap suit jerked. Both men instinctively reached for their guns and braced themselves.

“It was. It should still be. My brother burned down the building and that thing should not be here,” Kyle growled through gritted teeth. His eyes locked on the lifeless endoskeleton.

“Uh Kyle, there’s something in here with us,” Jenn’s voice startled both men. “And It does not look friendly.”

“is it in the kitchen?” Kyle asked.

“No,”

Kyle felt the blood run out of his face and his palms began to shake and sweat. Mark glanced at him.

“Where is it? And what does it look like?” Kyle demanded.

“I can’t see what it is, but it’s in the hallway,” she replied nervously.

“Let’s not find out what it is,” Kyle grumbled. “Mark, back out of the kitchen slowly,” The two men slowly made their way out of the kitchen, and met up with Jenn. “We didn’t find anything, okay? Let’s get out of here,”

The two other officers nodded and the three of them headed to the exit.

“ _If I don’t come back here, It’ll be too soon,”_ Kyle grumbled to himself. He didn’t bother turn back as he closed the door to the pizzeria. Hopefully Springtrap would be gone for good once the place was knocked down.

 

Once back home, Logan was straight to the door to greet his brother.

“Did you find him?”

Kyle didn’t answer at first, and flopped onto the sofa. Logan gave him a concerned look.

“No, we didn’t find him. But we found Springtrap in there.”

Logan froze on the spot.

“Nobody got hurt. But Once the place has been knocked down I’m going to ask for another investigation. If we can find Springtrap’s body we’ll be safe.”

“I’m not…. I don’t think we’ll ever be safe,” Logan admitted. His brother looked up at him. His heart ached for his brother; Kyle knew that after numerous attacks from Springtrap that his brother would be risking his life every moment. After the heart attack, something told him another one would kill him.

“We’ll try everything we can. For now I think we should both get some rest. Are the kids okay?”

Logan nodded. “They’re wondering around the house and Garage right now. Well, Foxy and Chica at least. Bonnie and Freddy are in a bad state.”

“Did Jamie repair Freddy?”

“Yea, mostly. The animatronic is still low on energy though. Jamie said he’d look for a new battery for him. He reckons the old one leaked from how old it is,”

Kyle nodded. “Yea I bet. I mean how long were they left? Ten years?”

“Something like that.” Logan yawned. “Okay, i’m gonna go to bed… Goodnight Bro,”

“Wake me if you have a nightmare,” Kyle ordered. Logan saluted and headed upstairs. Kyle sighed and sat up straight, staring out the window. It was getting cloudy as the weather started to take a turn. “Its almost Fall. I hope we get a decent one this year,”

He sighed and stood up, turning to head to his room. Before he made it to the stairs, Bonnie’s head appeared through the door to the garage.

“When are we getting our new bodies?” He asked.

“As soon as we have all the parts together,”


	3. Hunted

For several days Logan struggled to sleep, usually passing the nights by sitting watching romantic comedies all night. Kyle had suggested, on several occasions, to watch a horror film.

“The whole reason I can’t sleep is because of nightmares! Watching Annabelle isn’t going to get me to sleep!” He’d snapped at his brother.

Even though it was impossible for him to sit in silence, Logan promised to keep it down so Kyle would still get a decent amount of sleep and not be forced to take a paid vacation because of Logan’s nightmare-induced insomnia. The animatronics rarely left the safety of the garage. It was slightly disconcerting, but he tried to shove the idea to the back of his mind. With a heavy sigh, Logan rolled off the side of the sofa, dragging his blanket off with him. He hit the floor with a soft thump, and pressed his face into the carpet with a muffled groan. Slowly, he got to his feet and slipped into the kitchen. When he flicked the light on, he noticed a note magnetised to the fridge. It was Kyle’s handwriting; it was barely legible.

“Hey bro, you were so engrossed in Bridesmaids I didn’t wanna disturb you. Chief Burke called me to come in and do some late work, something about some teenagers in danger. Probably just set fire to some shit. Anyway I won’t be home for a few days. You remember our cousin, Luisa? Yea she had a fallout with her fiancé and now their wedding is off so I offered to help her move. Long story short, Jamie said he’s gonna come over and help work on the Animatronics. Anyway short note because now I really gotta go. Burke’s on my case now.

PS. Do _not_ touch that Cola, its mine.”

A snort escaped Logan at the end note. “Kyle your colaholic.” He took the note off the fridge and slipped it into the recycling. Looking at the clock, he saw it was barely 5am. Day 7 and he still hadn’t slept. He sighed heavily and opened the refrigerator. The entire top shelf was crammed with 6 packs of cola. And a single Sprite. Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed the sprite, some foil-wrapped chicken -curtesy of their mother- and a lump of cheese.

Sitting on the table, he cracked open his can and stared out the window. With the lights off in the house, he had a clear view of the garden, as well as the mountains way in the distance. The single Cherry-blossom tree in the garden swayed gently in the breeze, and as the sun began to rise, he spotted a handful of birds fly out of the tree.

Just as he was about to take a bite out of the chicken leg in his hand, there was a massive crash from the garage. Logan leapt out of his seat, dropping the drumstick on his plate, and sprinted to the garage door, forgetting about his Pig slippers and tripping on the way. His hands slammed against the door and it flew open with the weight of the fall. He lay, sprawled in the doorway for a few seconds, until a soft, wet thing brushed his face.

“Augh, Lucy!” he grunted, waving the dog away. He crawled to sit on the step, rubbing his head. He looked around the dark garage, squinting in the darkness. “Guys, what happened?” he asked, standing up, his hand rubbing the wall to find the light switch. He flipped the switch and flinched at the light. When his eyes adjusted, he was surprised to find the animatronics gathered in a corner; Foxy had almost scaled the wall and was standing half on Bonnie’s shoulder, Chica was crouched on a workbench and Freddy had his arms spread, as if shielding the others from something in the room. Following their startled gazes, Logan’s eyes rested on the tipped over trashcan. Wrappers and plastic were strewn about the floor and it began to move. Logan braced himself.

A slice of old bread seemed to move on its own, and was then lifted up by a huge racoon. The furry creature looked at Logan with shiny black eyes, as if daring him to make a move. He just stood there. Lucy bounded over to it, and as soon as she was in sight of the racoon it bolted, squeezing under a hole in the garage door. The animatronics slowly relaxed. Logan turned to them, watching Foxy climb down. He stared at them for a long moment, before erupting in laughter.

“What’s funny?!” Bonnie demanded, his voice shook.

“You guys are scared of _Racoons_? They’re harmless if you leave them alone!” 

“It be a spy!” Foxy hissed. Logan raised an eyebrow.

“We’re not in a James Bond movie.” He commented.

“A what movie?”

“James Bond. Are you telling me you’ve never seen those movies?”

They all shook their heads. Logan got an idea. Maybe he could have movie buddies! He pushed the idea to the back of his mind.

“You’ll get it eventually.” He was about to say more when Bonnie crouched and lightly prodded his good cheek. He startled.

“You’ve got bags under your eyes… er..”

Logan waved him away. “Haven’t been able to sleep for a while, I’ll be fine.” He shrugged. Bonnie’s artificial eyelids closed slightly, giving the impression of a frown, despite his missing face. “What?”

“I’ve been dead for years but I still know that sleep is important.”

“Hate to break it to you buddy but Nightmares exist.” Logan’s eyes caught something and he stared at the wall. He could have sworn something just moved. “Where are the Freddles?” He asked.

“Don’t try to change the subj-j-j-j-ject,” Bonnie stuttered. He raised his hand and beat his chest once.

“I’m serious! I think I saw something move.”

As if they heard him, the three Freddles scuttled out from under an upturned box and made their way over to Freddy. Logan went white.

“Are you sick?” Chica asked, noticing the change. Logan shook his head, then nodded then shrugged in frustration. He rubbed his eye.

“I think…. I think I’m hallucinating,” He murmured. Suddenly there was the rev of an engine outside and he immediately woke up. The animatronics were so used to the warnings now they automatically stood against a wall and pretended to be deactivated. Logan went towards the front door, when he heard the car stop. He looked out the letterbox and sighed with relief when he saw it was only Jamie. Before his hand had reached the door, Logan opened it for him.

“Oh okay, hi.” Jamie said awkwardly. He then frowned deeply. “Dude you look like Afto-”

Logan hurriedly slapped his hand over Jamie’s mouth and hissed. “Don’t say his name! I did that the other day and Freddy went apeshit,”

“oh sorry, didn’t realise that would be a trigger.”

“Just, be careful. Amway, its like 5:30am, why are you here?”

“i wanted to get the bot repaired before I go to Spain,”

Logan’s jaw dropped. “You’re going to Spain? Since when?”

Jamie shrugged. “Since Josh and I became a thing.”

Logan couldn’t hold back his face-splitting grin. “Dude! Congrats!” He grinned. Logan himself wasn’t interested in relationships, not with his mental state, but he was still happy for those who were. Jamie laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Heh, yea… we were talking for ages and then out of the blue he said ‘Hey wanna go on a date in Spain?’ and I was like ‘Holy hell man I wanted to ask you to go to a restaurant but Spain works too.’”

Logan’s inner child giggled and jumped up and down.

“I’m so happy for you!” He chuckled. “So, Twink, Bear, otter?” he asked.

“What?” Jamie seemed legitimately confused. Logan laughed.

“Dude I’m not even Gay and I know what those meant.”

“Oh!” Jamie blushed. “He’s uh… he’s a bear but he’s trying to loose some weight,”

“Now if it turns out he regularly wears suits, has blue eyes and brown hair I’m calling bullshit,”

Jamie chortled loudly. “He’s not Freddy! God I’d be worried if I was dating a literal bear. Nah, he’s actually got black hair and grey eyes...” Jamie trailed off, obviously seeing his hubby. Logan clicked his fingers in front of Jamie’s face and he snapped out of it.

“In all seriousness, I'm happy for you. Do you wanna drink or anything?”

“Nah, I just had breakfast. Though I’ll probably pester you later,”

“Fine by me,” The two of them headed into the garage. As soon as he stepped foot inside, Logan’s head began to spin, and he could hear faint laughter. He looked around, but nobody was laughing; Jamie was talking to the animatronics, and they were talking back. He looked around, as if lost, trying to pinpoint the laughter. The vision in his right eye faltered and faded out completely for a moment, then returned and he the garage light was suddenly blinding. He cried out in pain and covered his eyes, collapsing to his knees.

“ _Can’t escape”_

“ _Die”_

“ _No time left”_

“ _Your next”_

“I’m going to kill you”

The final voice was clear as day, and Logan jolted back, falling onto the floor. He stared out to see the four animatronics had crowded around him, Jamie in front of them.

Bonnie reached his hand forward to help him up, but then before it had crossed the doorway, it turned a mouldy green-gold with tears and skin underneath. Logan screamed again and shuffled back.

“… of you!” Jamie’s voice faded in and out again.

Logan looked at the animatronics again, only this time he looked directly at Springtrap and sharp, jagged toothed versions of the other three. He scrambled to his feet and took off through the front door.

He kept running until his lack of sleep caught up to him and he tripped on something. He tucked his legs into his chest and hugged them close, rocking slightly in foetal position. He couldn’t see anything but the seared image of the nightmare animatronics.

Eventually, he calmed down, and found himself in the middle of a field. Logan rolled to a kneel and looked around. The sky was grey with clouds; a storm threatening to roll in. he stood up, hugging himself, and continued to walk until he heard the sound of traffic. He came to the sidewalk, and before he turned towards his home, he noticed a heated exchange across in a restaurant parking lot. Behind them, he saw a dark figure. He squinted towards it.

Suddenly the sound of screams ripped through the air and Logan moved to run, but was frozen where he stood. Those that were arguing had scattered, revealing a horrifying scene. Logan’s hands dropped to his sides and he felt his heart threaten to break through his ribs. Pain seared through his chest, and he breathed deeply to try and calm himself. In the parking lot, a car had been smashed by something heavy, and the driver of the car was banging against the window to try and get out.

The driver stopped banging the window and tried to sink into his seat. Logan’s eyes widened and he felt his blood run cold. Springtrap rose from the other side of the car; blue paint stained his thigh, and there was glass sticking through one of the holes in said thigh. His ears were almost flat against his head as he glared a the car. The animatronic raised his fists, and Logan acted on instinct.

“Hey!” he hollered, cupping his hands around his mouth to project his voice. Springtrap stopped, his fists above his head. His ears immediately straightened, and adrenaline coursed through Logan. Without warning Springtrap leaped over the car and sprinted right at Logan, cars skidding to stop as he ran across the road. “Fuck!” Logan hissed, then took off running into the trees.

As he ran he could hear the thundering footsteps of the corpse-filled animatronic still giving chase. He could risk leading the beast to the children, and kept running, ignoring the burning in his lungs and legs. He cleared fallen trees with ease, fighting through brushes despite the thorns digging into him. He glanced back to see Springtrap leap over a fallen log.

“Holy shit he’s literally like a rabbit,” Logan commented idly. He used a tree as leverage to turn quickly, and the sound of skidding and the creak of a tree told him he’d gained a little advantage. He felt around in his pockets, and was relieved to find his phone in his pocket. He pulled it out, quickly swerving before he ran into a tree, and flipped the phone open. Dead.

Suddenly the ground felt different under his feet and when he looked up, he had to skid to a stop, throwing himself onto the ground. As he lay, panting in the dirt, he stared up at the single bobcat ahead of him. It hadn’t noticed him, but previous experience told him to not startle it.

It suddenly spun around and gave a low, loud growl, before sprinting off.

Metal hands closed around Logan’s shoulders and he was hoisted into the air. He screamed, thrashing about in the grip of the beast.

“Let me go!” he called out. The hands pulled him closer to the animatronic and he found himself being slowly pulled into an embrace. In his panic, Logan’s vision had become blurred, and he panicked more.

“Logan!” A familiar voice called. The animatronic turned around, slowly but quick enough that Logan’s head spun. Ahead of him he saw Jamie sprint over, with a familiar red figure. “Logan what happened?” he demanded as he stopped.

Hyperventilating, Logan tried desperately to calm himself down. Whatever had hold of him increased its hold a little, not enough to crush him, but enough for him to hear the familiar whirring of an animatronic engine. The colour returned to his vision, and he looked down at the arms holding him. He instantly began to relax at the sight of the mottled brown fur. He found himself slowly lowering his arms, his fingers raw from digging them into the thick foam under Freddy’s fur.

“What happened?...” Jamie repeated.

“Sp-Springtrap...” Freddy tensed at the name.

“Springtrap? Where? You bolted when Bonnie tried to-”

“Bonnie?… I…” Logan felt terrible and he felt his eyes dampen. “I… thought he was Springtrap… then I _did_ see Springtrap and he came after me; he was about to kill some guy!”

“Are you serious?” Freddy grumbled. “You know Springtrap will kill you as soon as he catches you,”

“I know… but I couldn’t let him kill someone for a mistake...”

“Isn’t that what he be doing to you, laddie?” Foxy asked. Logan looked up at the mostly broken fox.

“I guess so… but I think he’s after me because I saw him kill when I was younger,” he breathed. Freddy’s embrace tightened a little.

“That’s no excuse for him to kill you… I can’t believed he got out of the mall...”

For a long moment the group went silent, the only sound being the distant thunder and the increasing whirring of the animatronics.

“There’s a storm coming.” Jamie finally spoke. “We should get indoors before it rains. You know water and electricity don’t mix,”

Logan nodded. Freddy crouched and opened his arms. Logan’s feet met the ground with a soft thud, and he turned and headed home, the other three following him.

By the time they got back, it had already started raining; Jamie and Logan gave up their shirts to give some cover for Freddy and Foxy. Logan hugged himself as they stepped inside; his hair thoroughly soaked through and he was conscious of the burns on his body from the fire several months back. As he walked past the garage door, he paused and looked in at Chica and Bonnie. The rabbit kept his gaze locked on the floor, and chica gave a tiny wave with what was left of her arm. Freddy and Foxy slipped in through the door and were immediately greeted by the Freddles.

Logan sighed softly and made his way upstairs. He was thankful to find Jamie hadn’t followed him. He made his way into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He blinked slowly; he hadn’t seen himself in days. His face was pale, almost grey, with deep bags under his unscarred eye. The wound on the left side of his face was still a deep red as though it had never healed and never will. He idly traced a finger over the wound, wincing at the sharp stinging as he did so. His damaged eye was still a pale green, the pupil white.

At the corner of his eye he noticed a framed photo. He picked it up and examined it. It was a family photo; he and his brother were stood in front of their parents, dad’s hand on Logan’s shoulder. Behind them stood the animatronics on their show stage, bearing great grins. Logan’s lips twitched up. The animatronics were as he remembered them before the fire; still covered in short, soft fur with all their limbs still in tact.

That photo was taken when the first malfunctions were occurring; Bonnie’s ear was lopsided, rather than upright like the other. Freddy’s hat was stained and Chica’s bib was slightly torn. As he went to set the photo down, something caught Logan’s eye. He pulled the photo closer to him and squinted. At first he thought it was from the flash of the camera, but upon closer inspection he saw a dark shadow behind Freddy. It was hard to make out, but Logan was certain it was the silhouette of a man.

There was a knock at the door and Logan dropped the photo in alarm. He cursed as the frame hit the tile floor and the glass smashed.

“You okay in there?” it was Freddy.

“Yea I’m okay!” Logan said hastily. He crouched down to start picking up the shards of glass, hissing as a piece lodged into his finger. “fuck!” he grumbled, pulling out the shard and sticking his finger in his mouth. As he did so he noticed something on the back of the photo. He cautiously pulled it out of the frame and examined it.

“ _Logan, Kyle, if you find this message you should know that there are some secrets you should know, but you can’t find them alone.- Dad”_

He immediately shot up and bolted out the bathroom, almost toppling Freddy down the stairs. He made a beeline for his room and skidded across his bed. He crawled back over and grabbed the phone on the bedside table, dialling Kyle’s cell number.

“Come on come on,” he grumbled as the phone rang. Freddy lingered in the doorway, eyeing the man suspiciously. The phone finally answered.

“Hello?”

“Kyle its me!” Logan almost yelled.

“Oh! Dude you sound like you just saw a ghost, is everything okay?” Kyle asked. Logan sat up on the bed.

“You remember that old photo of us when we were like, four, and we were at Freddy’s?”

“Oh yea, what about it?”

“I was just looking at it and I noticed something creepy in the back. It looked like a man,” Logan started. He heard Kyle take a breath. “But then Freddy startled me and I dropped it. The glass smashed and I found a note,”

“A Note? In the photo?”

“On the back of it,”

“What did it say?”

“It said ‘ _Logan, Kyle, if you find this message you should know that there are some secrets you should know, but you can’t find them alone.’”_

“That’s cryptic.”

“Dad wrote it,” At the corner of his eye, Logan saw Freddy’s ears twitch upright, and the bear made a step forward. “I think Dad knows something about the murders,”

Kyle was quiet on the other side.

“Logan, Dad’s dead, remember?” He reminded his brother. Logan’s heart ached.

“I know, I know. I think he wrote the note when he was in the hospital.”

“What kinda secrets are we looking for though?” Kyle asked. Logan shrugged, then remembered he was on the phone. 

“I don’t know.”

“And even if they’re about the murders, why is it of any significance now? Afton is dead. Sorta.”

“I don’t know… but I do wanna know what the secrets are. Dad said we can’t find them alone-”

“Logan I hate to leave you on such a … high note but I really gotta go, my flight is about to arrive,”

Logan’s heart sank. “Okay. Go enjoy your time with Luisa.”

“Don’t dare have a heart attack while I’m gone. Love ya bro,”

“Love you too Kyle,”

Kyle hung up. Logan sat, listening to the dead line for a moment. He put the phone down and gave a sigh. He drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them close. He stared at the photo beside him, focusing intently on the tall, heavily built Punk behind him. Tears sprang to his eyes and he pulled his knees closer. A soft sob escaped before he could stop himself.

A large brown, furry hand picked up the photo. Logan watched the animatronic lift the photo to eye level.

“Those are your parents huh?” Freddy asked in a tone so gentle Logan wasn’t sure it was actually Freddy he heard.

“Yea...” He wiped a tear away. “he was part of the Punk revolution when he was a teenager. Or so he said.” he gave a soft laugh. “When we were born, he said he bought us pacifiers that had skulls on them and Kyle had a teddy bear that was basically a skeleton.” 

Freddy gave a smile.

“He said that when we were old enough he’d take us to get our first Tattoos together. Did mean I had to wait a couple months for Kyle’s birthday.” he looked down at the floor. “But a week after that Photo, dad was attacked. He never said by who but I knew they didn’t like him… he died a few days after...”

“I’m sorry...” Freddy said slowly. Logan shook his head, letting his legs hang over the side of the bed.

“It’s not your fault… I just wish he could have held on… but I know now that it’s not always possible...”

Freddy set a hand on Logan’s shoulder, now crouched before him. The man looked up into the bright blue, plastic eyes. He could almost see humanity in them.

“He wouldn’t want you to be like this. He’d want you to live your life,”

Logan gave a small smile.

“I know because I feel the same about my family.”

Logan internally winced; Freddy had lost his whole family, and there was no way he’d be able to see them again. Logan was in a different boat.

“But now I have a new family,” Logan looked up at him. “I may have lost my family but I gained five siblings and apparently three kids.”

Logan couldn’t help but laugh at the last part. Freddy grinned.

“If Foxy, Chica and Bonnie are your siblings, and the Freddles are your kids, then who’s your other two siblings?” 

Freddy pulled Logan into a hug, and the man automatically wrapped his arms around the bear as best he could.

“I see you and Kyle as my brothers. You both gave us a second chance,” 

The tears came full force and Logan broke down, burying his face into the bears chest, his body shaking. Freddy didn’t say anything, just held Logan tightly. So much had effected him and he couldn’t fully comprehend it all, and it hurt.

Logan wasn’t sure how long he’d been crying, or even when he’d fallen asleep, but when he opened his eyes he was lying in bed, the covers over him. There was no sign of Freddy, and the sun was just starting to stream in though the windows. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He paused, finding his hands wrapped in gauze. 

“The fuck did I do?” he looked at his hands in confusion. He sat up, his back cracking. Downstairs he could hear movement and the shuffling of paws.

“You need to work on your motors, Chica,” Jamie’s voice came from downstairs. Had he been there all day and night? Had Logan been _sleeping_ all day and night? He sat up and got out of bed, throwing on some jeans and a shirt. He made his way downstairs, and saw Freddy standing in front of the door, his arms folded over his chest. In front of the bear Chica stood, holding her hands to her face.

Wait, hands?

Freddy’s head moved and looked at Logan.

“Sleep well?” he asked.

“I don’t even remember falling asleep, so yea.” he said haggardly. He reeled his head back at the sound of his own voice; it was scratchy and uneven. Was he screaming in his sleep?

“You did enough talking and yelling for us all last night,” Freddy commented. He unfolded his arms. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Logan stepped off the last stair and looked at Freddy. “I honestly can’t remember,”

“You must have needed that sleep,”

“Morning Logan,” Jamie said. Logan looked over at him; he had a portable coffee mug in his hand, and was wearing some old clothes. “Feel better?”

“I feel a bit sore, but I don’t feel like I’m about to die anymore. Thanks,”

“Freddy said you’d cried yourself out yesterday morning. You’ve been asleep since then,”

“Yar, someone had to keep refillin’ yer glass so you wouldn’t dehydrate,” Foxy supplied. Logan could vaguely remember sitting up to take a drink every so often. It was at that moment his stomach made a loud grumble. The animatronics stared at him.

Jamie chortled. “Luckily a friend of yours arrived yesterday,”

“A friend?”

The front door opened, and Freddy stepped half onto the stairs. Logan whirled around and his face broke into a huge grin.

“Michelle!” he called. The woman at the door grinned as she shut it behind her, her arms full of groceries. “What are you doing here?”

“Kyle paid for me and the barin to come over and stay for a week. Me mam needed a break from us anyway,” she laughed.

“Oh man I haven’t seen you in years! How are your family?”

“Oh the usual, Brother out causing trouble, dad’s still working. Oh but Laura’s getting into drawing,”

“Oh jees, already?”

“She’s not even two and she knows how to hold a crayon. Your walls are in jeopardy.”

Logan was about to speak, when he heard excited giggling. He turned around to face the source, and saw a toddler sitting on the floor, hugging a terrified Freddle.  Behind her the other two were cowering under the table. 

“No use hiding there guys, she’ll find ya,” Michelle commented as she sidled past the door. Logan was surprised at how the two were around the animatronics. He turned to Jamie, who shrugged.

“At first they were afraid-”

“We were petrified,” Michelle commented. Logan snorted.

Jamie rolled his eyes. “but once the animatronics introduced themselves Michelle and Laura were totally fine with them… come to think of it Laura was fine from the beginning. Although she cried when she saw Bonnie.”

Bonnie visibly sagged. Logan stepped over to him and embraced him, careful not to get his fingers jammed. Bonnie froze, then hugged him back with his remaining arm.

“Sorry I freaked out on you yesterday, I...-”

“No its okay, I get it,” Bonnie sounded hurt. Logan looked up at him.

“I don’t want you to be upset because you think you look like Springtrap. Because you don’t. Once we have you fixed up, it’ll be better,”

The rabbits eyes gave off a signal of a smile. The two of them hugged for a bit longer, and then Logan’s stomach roared again.

“Who wants a good ol’ English breakfast?”

“I’ve never had British food,” Logan commented. Michelle gave him a look.

“You’ve been missing out,” she said. “I will admit I’m going to need help cooking this, I’m good at burning stuff. Plus Laura needs her breakfast too.”

“I’ll help,” Jamie said before anyone else could. Logan saw Chica frown.

“Okay, thanks.”

Logan sat at the kitchen table beside Laura in her high chair while Michelle gave instructions to Jamie. All in all the breakfast was relatively easy; cooked sausages, bacon, fried eggs, toast, cooked tomatoes and the optional black pudding,. Logan turned his nose up at the black pudding; pigs blood sounded disgusting. When they were finished eating, Logan leaned back in his chair. He barely touched the tomatoes, but the amount of meat had stuffed him. 

“That was amazing!” Jamie said. “Thanks, ‘Shell.”

“No problem.” 

“Might have to hold your child ransom so you’ll be forced to cook for us everyday,” Logan said seriously. Michelle gave him a killer glare. “I’m kidding, I’m completely against the whole ‘Women belong in the kitchen’ bullshit. Kyle and I have never had a girlfriend, probably never will, and we’ve been able to cook for ourselves.”

“Some men are just lazy,” Jamie put in. Michelle and Logan gave nods of agreement.

“Lets not turn this political,” Freddy insisted.

“Yea,” Logan agreed. “So, Jamie how’d you get on yesterday?”

“I managed to give Chica her arms back, and I started on Bonnie’s arm. I’m gonna need more parts though,”

“Alright, I could start working on the fur for them,” Logan offered, looking at Freddy at the corner of his eye. The bear still had exposed parts in his legs and face, and the others desperately needed padding and furred. “I do need to get some stuff first though,”

Jamie nodded. “I’m gonna head into the town to get some parts, you coming with?” Logan nodded.

“Could ya take me to the upholstery store? I’m gonna need time finding the perfect foam,”

“Sure,”

“Do you guys need me to stay behind and keep an eye on this lot?” Michelle offered. Laura then stretched her arms out to Logan. He raised an eyebrow. “Well Laura wants to go with you,”

“I don’t mind babysitting,” Logan said. “if you don’t mind robot sitting,” 

“We’ll be okay on our own,” Freddy said.

“I’ll be useless with you two,” Michelle said to Logan. Laura was about to start wailing. Logan stood up and took the child out of her high chair. She immediately went quiet. “Well if I’m gonna be carrying Laura I’ll need someone to carry the foam,”

“Alright, I’ll come. But she does have a pram.”

Logan gave Michelle a confused look.

“A buggy,” she rolled her eyes. “Its in the garage.”

“Oh, right,” Logan laughed a little. “Lets go then,”

 

At the mall, it was busy. Saturdays always were. Laura was content in her buggy, sucking her thumb and looking around. Jamie had headed into the store he needed parts from, and Michelle was pushing her toddler beside Logan. It didn’t take long for Logan to find he foam he was after.

They weren’t in the shop too long, and it was a chore trying to get the massive chunk of foam to the van. In the end, Michelle lead the way, while Logan pushed Laura behind, with the back end of the foam resting on his head. They managed to fold it up to a manageable size. When they reached the Van, Jamie was leaning against it, talking to someone.

“Jesus Logan, did you get enough?” He asked, laughing.

“We sure did. Should reduce our trips for more.” Logan replied. He and Michelle loaded the foam into the van. “Did you get the parts you needed?”

“Yep. Well, almost. I still need a few more wires but I know another store in the mall.”

“Okay, I still need to get the fur,”

“Tell ya what, I’ll help ya with the fur. Come with me to the hardware store and I'll come with you for the fur, then we’ll do a bit of shopping. I think you need to get some new clothes,”

“Sounds good,” Logan grinned. 

They spent a fair few hours in the mall, and Logan felt great; not a single thought of Springtrap came to his mind the entire time.

Laura giggled victoriously as she threw a ball at Logan’s head. He gasped dramatically.

“Oh no! You got me!” he said, then fell into the ball pit backwards. Laura crawled onto his chest and patted his face. He then opened his eyes with a ‘boo!’ and tickled the girl. She giggled furiously.

Jamie and Michelle laughed from their table, Jamie almost choking on his drink. Logan sat up with Laura, who was still giggling. He grinned, then his smile faltered and dropped. Memories of playing with his dad and brother came back to him, and he felt empty.

“Where’s her dad?” He asked Michelle.

“Oh… we broke up after her first birthday..” She said. Logan sighed. “A friend is trying to set me up with some other guy, and I think we’re meeting when I get back into England.”

“Oh, so she’ll still have her father figure,” Logan smiled. He got out of the ball pit and handed the child over to her mother. She settled quickly and dropped off to sleep. Logan sat beside Jamie.

“I’m really sorry about your dad, Logan,” Michelle said.

“it’s okay. I’ve managed,”

 

That night, Logan sat in the living room, a beer in his hand and the TV blaring Top of The Pops. Jamie decided to stay over for the night, and the three of them decided to have a small party. Of sorts. The animatronics roamed around the house, and occasionally sat for a while. Jamie and Michelle were laughing about childhood experiences, while Logan stared off into the TV. His phone went off several times, but he didn’t answer.  Eventually it began to ring. Logan grunted and picked up his phone and went into the kitchen. Chica was there scanning the room.

“Hello?” Logan said as he answered his phone.

“Logan!” It was Kyle, he sounded terrified. “I was heading over to Luisa’s and I found a fucking wanted poster,”

“So? They’re everywhere.” Logan slurred.

“But it- are you drunk?”

“I’m tipsy bro,”

“Dude you shouldn’t be drinking! Ugh! Anyway, the point is, the poster had _her_ on it!”

“What?!” Logan sobered up quickly and put his glass down violently, startling Chica. “Why is Luisa on a wanted poster?!”

“It said ‘Wanted for murder and _identity theft.’_ I don’t think this woman is Luisa!”

“What? But we’ve known her all our lives-”

“Apparently not this one. I’m heading for the local police station now. I think someone killed our cousin and posed as her. The poster doesn’t even look like her,”

“Then how do you know it was her?”

“Because, I remembered what she looked like a year ago, found a photo in my wallet of us hanging out. I thought she might have died her hair-”

“But she can’t,” Logan realised. “She’s allergic to hair dye,”

“Exactly! I’m gonna tell them where she is so they can stop her before she kills someone else…”

Logan heard something on the other side, and it sounded like an ominous voice. His blood ran cold. “Kyle, you have to come home as soon as you’ve reported her. Something isn’t right,”

“if your paranoid about Springtrap, I’m all the way in Austin,” Kyle commented.

“No, its… I don’t know. I heard something on the other side of the phone and I just… I don’t know.”

Kyle paused. “,… Okay. I trust you. I’ll grab the next flight I can, be careful,”

With that, he hung up. Logan leaned on the bench,  trying to get his head around everything. So much was happening to him and his brother that it was almost impossible to believe. A familiar song came on the Tv and Logan pushed his fear to one side and joined the other two, but no before grabbing his drink. 

_ Zombie  _ by The Cranberries was playing and Jamie was poking jokes. Logan sat back down his arm chair and leaned back in it, relaxing as much as he could. 

Logan must have fallen asleep, because when he next opened his eyes the room was dark, and Michelle and Jamie were gone. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. All the cans and glasses had been moved, and on the other sofa he could see Bonnie with his head flopped forward.  Logan gave a soft yawn and stood up, quietly walking out of the room and into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and drank it all in one go. His phone was on charge on the bench, and he opened it to check if he had any messages. There was one from Kyle, telling him he’d be home the next night, and one from Jamie saying he’d left for home a couple hours ago, but didn’t want to disturb Logan. 

He closed his phone and went over to walk to his room, when he saw Bonnie had stood up and was standing in the doorway. It was creepy, but he knew it wasn’t intentional.

“You okay buddy?” he asked. Bonnie just stared at him. Logan resisted the shudder threatening to run down his back.

“I’m scared,” the rabbit said after a long moment. Logan blinked. “I can… sense Springtrap…”

Logan’s blood ran cold. He could almost sense the dead rabbit too. His left eye ached dimly.

“I… think we’ll be okay. I can lock the garage door if you’d feel safer,”

Bonnie shook his head. “I’m scared for  _ you _ ,” he said. “I know Springtrap is after you and I’m afraid we aren’t ready to protect you,” 

His heart warmed. “Well, I trust you guys. You have all your limbs at least… try and have some downtime, okay?”

“I’ll try...” Bonnie said, then headed into the garage. Logan followed him and peered through the door. As Bonnie went to join the other three, Logan felt a pang of guilt. They were forced to stay in his garage, unable to go out in the world and explore like normal children would. Not only that but Springtrap was a threat not just to himself but to them too. He frowned. He wanted to stop the monster before someone else died by his hands.

Logan grabbed the doorknob of the door and pulled it closed. He turned the lock, his instincts telling him to protect them. He locked the front door too, then headed upstairs. Checking on Michelle, he found her asleep, Laura soundless in her cot. He slowly closed the door, wishing it had a lock, then headed into his room.

Logan didn’t get back to sleep. He lay awake, staring at his ceiling. At some point he’d gone for his phone and a glass of water, but other than that he stayed in bed.  Eventually the silence began to kill him, and he reached innto his bedside drawer and pulled out his Walkman. He shoved the buds into his ears and grabbed a tape. He hit play, and the sound of Queen came to his ears. He switched on his bedroom light, and got to work tidying up. 

By the time 10am came, he’d tidied the entire house, apart from the garage and the guest room. He took out his earbuds in time to see Michelle come down the stairs, her hair a mess. The garage door rattled, and Logan unlocked it.

“I was paranoid,” he said simply, when Freddy gave him a look. They all headed into the kitchen, Michelle made herself some toast, and Logan made waffles. They sat in silence for a while, when Michelle piped up.

“What’s our plan for the day?”

Logan shrugged. “I think I’m going to work on building the suits for these guys. I need to get my mind of some things.”

“oh okay.”

“You can help if you want,”

Michelle gave a laugh. “I’m useless with that stuff. I was actually going to take Laura out somewhere, not sure where though.”

Logan glanced at the window. “Looks like it’s a good day for it too. Might I suggest the big park down near the centre? I’d drive you but doctor forbids it,”

“Nah, I can walk it, thanks though.” 

L ogan shrugged. “Fair enough,”

“I’ll see you later Logan,” she said, and then vanished out the kitchen. Logan blinked. 

“She must have been in a hurry….” Bonnie commented idly.

“I don’t know anymore.” With the conversation over, in his eyes, Logan finished his breakfast and cleaned up after himself.

“What time’s Jamie coming?” Freddy asked.

“I think he’s having a break today, usually he’s here by now.”

Logan’s phone vibrated. He picked it up and looked at the message.

“On my way home. Jamie mentioned something about seeing Springtrap about on his way to his sisters, watch your back bro,”

Logan cursed, suddenly on edge. He closed his phone and headed into the garage, the animatronics following him. He turned on the brighter lights and grabbed the huge chunk of foam. He put on his radio and tuned it into the best signal radio, before beginning to cut the foam into more manageable sizes.

Several hours passed, the air from the open door into the garden was getting cold and it was obvious fall was on its way. Logan sat down on his stool, sipping his glass of water and admiring his work; Freddy’s legs were now completely covered in the foam and so was his head. The others that Jamie had repaired were on their way to being completely furred over too, although Foxy was difficult to work around with the severe lack of...anything.

Logan paused in drinking, an incredible unease flooding through him. Michelle came back a couple of hours ago,  and was watching TV in the living room. Laura was in her cot, asleep. He stood up and left the garage without a word, leaving his glass behind. He locked the door as he left. In the living room the last of the sun was shining in; Kyle would be home soon. He looked out the window. 

His blood ran cold and his face went white.

“Michelle, hide,” he ordered. She looked at him sceptically. He quickly closed the curtains, his heart pounding. “Please just trust me-” something slammed against the front door.

“Logan?!” Freddy shouted from the garage; he was shaking the doorknob.

“Stay put!” he shouted to the bear. He dragged Michelle off the couch and dragged her into her room. He pushed her into the closet. “Stay here,”

There was another loud thud on the door. He bolted downstairs, and as he did the door splintered. He froze. A great, rotting yellow-green hand broke through the damaged wood, and Logan dove into the living room. The door splintered again, and with a crash it flung open. Logan pressed himself against the wall, holding his breath. Heavy footsteps could be heard and Logan shakily dialled his brother.

Kyle answered immediately.

“Hey L-”

“Kyle!” he whispered harshly. “Don’t come in the house, Springtrap got in!”

“He found us?!”

Springtrap stopped moving. Logan shuffled into the corner. His heart thundered against his chest. The vision in his damaged eye fizzled into existence and he almost screamed. Ahead of him were nightmarish versions of the animatronics. springtrap’s footsteps came closer. One of the Nightmare’s leapt. Logan flinched, and was surprised when he gave a call of pain. He opened his eyes, not realising he’d closed them, to find himself held above the floor by the nightmare.

“You’re real?!” He yelled. The Sharp-toothed Freddy tossed him to one side, and he collapsed into the table, breaking it with the force. He scrambled to his feet and bolted for the door into the kitchen. Both Springtrap and the Nightmare Bonnie made a grab for him but he managed to avoid them, but not without sharp claws scraping his neck. He skidded to turn a corner in the kitchen, slamming into the table.

On his way to the door into the passage, Springtrap had already beaten him. He was surrounded.

The sound of a gunshot rang through the house, and Logan ducked instinctively. Springtrap stumbled. He looked down at his leg, a new tear in the suit. Logan glanced at the bullet that barely missed him, then up.

“Get your goddamn hands away from my brother!” Kyle yelled. Logan stared at him in horror. Springtrap barely glanced back. Nightmare Foxy came out of nowhere and launched himself at Kyle. The officer rolled to one side, and the monster slammed into the doorframe. Logan, too busy watching Kyle, barely managed to avoid another grab from Springtrap. He could hear his animatronics slamming against the door to the garage. He backed in the kitchen as far as he could.

Kyle came in out of nowhere, sliding under Springtraps bent knees and stood up in front of Logan, his hands shaking as he held out his handgun.

“Come any closer and I’ll shoot,” He warned. Springtrap ignored the threat, grabbed the younger twin by the neck, and tossed him into the table. Logan yelled as his brother was knocked out cold. Upstairs, the sound of a child’s crying could be heard.

“Get the baby,” Springtrap hissed. Nightmare Freddy marched out past Springtap and made a beeline to the stairs.

“Michelle!” Logan screamed. “Ru-” his call was cut off as Springtrap’s hands closed tightly around his throat, lifting him high off the ground. He spluttered, grabbing the robot’s wrist, his feet kicking out as the breath slowly drained out of him.

“I told you I’d get you,” he chuckled. A large crash came from the garage, and then an angry looking fox flew in through the kitchen window. He slammed into Springrap at full force, causing the two to fall to the floor and Logan too. His head smacked against the counter as he fell with a harsh thud, and he lay, prone on the floor, his head spinning.

Through his hazy, spinning vision, he could make out Foxy and Springtrap grappling each other on the floor. Bonnie burst in through the back door, followed by Freddy and Chica, and the four animatronics battled against the nightmares. Logan stood up shakily, despite his head injury, and made his way out from the fight and ran up the stairs.  He stopped dead at Michelle’s room, watching as Laura screamed in pure terror as the Nightmare Freddy had hold of her. 

Michelle was unconscious on the floor, bleeding. Uncontrollable rage rushed through Logan’s blood, and he gave a surprisingly loud cry and launched at the Large animatronic. He beat his fists against the creatures head, his skin breaking easily from the hits.

Nightmare Freddy swung around, flinging Logan off him. The man didn’t give up; he grabbed the bedside lamp and smashed it against the monsters head. His vision seemed to turn red as he continually beat the creature with the lamp. Eventually Freddy let go of the baby, and Logan moved to catch her. She fell into his arms awkwardly, and he quickly adjusted himself to hold her without hurting her. Freddy snarled and slowly came closer to Logan. Logan glared the creature down, backing up until he hit something. He froze, feeling metal against his back.

“Come any closer to that baby,” the being behind him snarled. “And I’ll rip out your endoskeleton.” A large, purple hand grabbed Logan’s shoulder and dragged him back. He watched in awe as Bonnie gave off a terrifying screech, and then lunged at the Nightmare. The two of them stumbled, and then fell from the window. Logan hurried over to see the damage.

Bonnie was pinned to the ground, Nightmare Freddy pinning him with his foot.   


“Bonnie!”

“Give me that,” A voice snarled. A hand grabbed his shoulder again, flung him back and yanked the small child from his arms. Laura screamed as Springtrap stood over Logan, his eyes ablaze. Logan could do nothing but look up at the animatronic as he felt his consciousness fading.

“I’ve got a better idea. You hand yourself over to me,” Springtrap crouched and came uncomfortably close to Logan, lifting the mask and revealing a bloody skull. “And the baby stays alive,”

Logan gave a weak glare, before his head flopped to the side and he lost consciousness.


End file.
